


Southern Bird

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: It was there that you met Tormund for the first time. You probably had been scared of him even if he hadn’t been a wilding, that fact made him only look more dangerous. The man was so tall, you hardly reached his chest and he could probably pick you up with one hand.He had meant well but when he smiled at you that day, it looked more like he was about to eat you than a friendly gesture.





	1. Chapter 1

All your life you had spend in one little village and when it was time to leave, you didn’t want to. The urge to get around had never been so strong that you would actually act on it. But now with Roose Bolton taking over the North and his son roaming the lands it just wasn’t safe anymore to stay. The wall was close by, so naturally everyone decided to go there and seek protection. 

Though the horde of wildlings you were greeted with soon make you doubt your decision. Could the Boltons really be worse than those people the night’s watch had thought to keep out for hundreds of years? The thought of leaving crossed your mind but you were too scared to go on your own and no one else seemed keen to go back, so you stayed. 

Castle Black was rather uneventful, not like you had imagined. Everyone was busy with preparing for a war but that only meant that people kept to themselves and stayed quiet while the did their work. 

Being bored after a few days of doing nothing, you had volunteered to help. That’s how you ended up keeping the weapons in shape, storing them and even started to craft some arrows. 

It was there that you met Tormund for the first time. You probably had been scared of him even if he hadn’t been a wilding, that fact made him only look more dangerous. The man was so tall, you hardly reached his chest and he could probably pick you up with one hand.  
He had meant well but when he smiled at you that day, it looked more like he was about to eat you than a friendly gesture. 

"Do you want my onions?”  
You stared, wide eyed when Tormund sat down opposite of you at dinner. You had been rather late and the whole room was practically empty so there was enough space for him to sit anywhere else.  
“No…thanks?” Confusion was written all over your face and if you hadn’t been so intimidated by his whole presence you probably would have laughed at the poor excuse to start a conversation.  
He just nodded, went back to eating and so did you. Two strangers sitting together in silence. 

Maybe it would have stayed that way but when two men, who you recognized from the stables, attacked you one night, it was Tormund who saved you.  
He seemed more bothered by the whole accident than you were and when you asked him about it he just shrugged and scratched his head, eventually admitting that he liked you.  
“My little southern bird, don’t wander around here at night on your own.”  
You couldn’t help but blush at his words. Replying didn’t seem like an option, your beating heart and fuzzy head made that nearly impossible. So you muttered your thanks and quickly retreated back to your chambers. 

After that night he practically never left your side anymore, staring down everyone who dared to even look in your direction. To say he was a little possessive was an understatement, his arms where always wrapped around your waist, his head on your shoulder while he whispered into your ear or he was at least close by.  
You didn’t mind so much, it was rather sweet and the attention wasn’t unwanted. And the best thing about having a scary looking wildling following you around? It kept others away. 

“What has my little bird been doing?” Tormund asked as his hands touch your hips from behind and slowly move around your stomach, pulling you against his chest.  
“I assume you know, since you’ve been watching me for a while.” Your sentence started in a giggle but almost ended with you moaning out loud as he places a kiss against your neck.  
His dark, gruff voice sounded heavenly in your ears and his breath fanning your skin send shivers down your spine when he spoke, “Will you spend the night with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blood was coursing through your whole body quicker than normal. Heart beating fast, a druming in your ears and a fuzzy feeling all over. You lie on your back, staring at the stone ceiling above while Tormund looks at you from the side and plays with a stray strande of hair. You had agreed to spend the night with him but now you were nervous and the words kept dying in your throat. He on the other hand, didn’t look too bothered.   
“I’m not expecting anything."   
The heavy silence was suddenly lifted as he spoke, making you finally turn around to look at him. It sounded honest and his reassuring smile made you relax a little. Your breathing evened and the tension left your body because you knew he was telling the truth. You had known that all along, it was why you felt safe in his pressence.    
"It’s just…I’m nervous that’s all."   
"Why?” He sounded genuienly surprised, looking at you with curiosity.   
“Forget it you big, dumb jerk…” You mumble quietly while his warm arms move across your stomach and pull you closer as he laughs at your pouting face.  
Would he go back to his home once everything was over? Would either of you even survive? He kind of grew easily on you and if he’d leave you would miss him terribly. His arms tighten around you, his head resting on your shoulder. The warmth he radiated felt nice and his breathing against your skin gave you some sort of comfort.   
“Would you…like to…?"   
His hand moves down to your breast, squeezing it softly and moving his thumb over your hardening nippple. You draw in a sharp breath, surpresing a loud moan when he continues to explore your body. Your skirt is quickly lifted up as well to grab at every part of exposed skin.   
He parts your legs with his hand, his fingers easily sliding into you. They’re big enough to completely fill you out and you dig your fingers into his arm as you move up your hips to meet his pumping fingers.   
He pulls them out, fumbles with his clothes before rolling on top of you. His fingers were quickly replaced with his cock that felt way too big to fit anywhere inside you. Your walls were clenching down around him immediately, both of you moaning in bliss at the feeling.   
His mouth meets yours, tongues twirling against each other in a passionate kiss. His teeth bite your lower lip once he pulls back. A warm feeling is spreading through your whole body, burning skin and beating heart.   
His thrusts get quicker and he grabs your wrists, holding you down in place as his cock pushes against your cervix with every move. You buck up your hips with shaking legs, letting go as you groan his name. He slows down, pushing his hips hard into you a few more times before spilling his seed. 


End file.
